Turn So Cold
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Alek could tell she wasn't Mai. So why after 10 years, did she end up living in the Mai house? And why does Chole hate her so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Ta da, I have been attacked by way too many plot bunnies that die off but this is one of the few who lived. So tell me if I should pitch it or not. Please random people who accually read this, tell me what you think. I beg of you please do. And I gave Alek a last name since I can't remember if he has one or not. Its not suppose to be ironic I just love the last name. Also I am sorry about how short it is.**

* * *

><p>"Alek!" Jordan yelled. The younger blond looked up at his fellow Mai. "Don't wander off! We're leaving as soon as we're finished talking to this Mai we're leaving!"<br>Alek nodded as Jordan turned around and walked into the house. The warm summer air carried scents from around the street. One scent really caught his attention. It was a girl's scent, but she wasn't normal. Alek, with his cat-like curiousity, decided to follow the over whelming scent down the street, to a black house, with a tan black haired girl, sitting on the railing, downing a Coke in a glass bottle. Alek took a deep breath and it smelled like a dog was nearby, but there were no dogs around, and it was laced with human.  
>"Hey kid!" The girl yelled at Alek. She gestured him over. "Mai right?"<br>"How'd you know?" Alek asked her as she jumped down off the railing, over a large bush, landing directly in front of him. "You don't smell like Mai."  
>She laughed, her hands finding their way to the pockets of her Hollywood Undead hoodie. "Name's Ryan, Ryan Gallager."<br>"Alek Tigerman," He replied, shaking her hand. Alek could hear Jordan yelling down the street. "I have to go. Nice to meet you." He rushed down to the car, leaving the girl where she was standing.  
>Ryan grinned and extended her tail, which was a black wolf's tail.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I present to you chapter 2! This will be longer, and a little more confusing (maybe) so I'll explain just a little bit, since more on who and what Ryan really is will be explained in later chapters. Ryan is a Lyr (more info in later chapters) similar to a Mai, but not a Mai. It's similar to something we have only with a different name. That's all I'm giving you for now.**

* * *

><p>"Ry, Ry, RYAN!" Jimmy yelled shaking the black haired Lyr, who currently had her head hidden under a pillow. "Fine you wanna play like that, I'm game." Jimmy slid his hands inbetween the boxspring and her matress then quickly pulled them up, flipping the girl off her bed and onto the floor, along with the various items that were laying on the bed.<br>"What!" Ryan snarled at him, her hair sticking out in all directions from her beanie.  
>Jimmy laughed at the sight of the girl who was pretty much his little sister, dressed in nothing but a skimpy black tanktop and a pair of skulls and crossbones mens' boxers that only reached the middle of her thigh, exposing most of her tattoos. "Mai are here, Michael told me to come get you. We have to entertain the kitties." Ryan groaned and stood up, smoothing out her hair before climbing over her bed and jumping down next to him. They walked out to the hall, Ryan climbing over the banister and jumping down to the next level, then the last one while Jimmy slid down the railing. The two Lyr walking into the kitchen, the smell of cat filled their noses. There where three Mai standing in the room, the oldest was the leader, a tall brunette with fair skin, dressed in a yellow blouse, skinny jeans, and 3 inch heels. The other two were males, one with long, shaggy, blond hair, the other with cropped brown hair.<br>"Behave you two," Michael barked at them as he and the Mai leader walked past them. The blond Mai leaned against the counter near the sink, the second one sat down at the table across from Jimmy. Ryan walked past the other Mai and opened the fridge, bending over and pulling two sodas and a box full of donuts. She backed up then shut the door with her left foot, setting the sodas and box on the island.  
>"Times to entertain the kitties," Ryan whispered to herself. Jimmy heard her comment from where he was sitting and chuckled as his packmate grabbed a donut from the box and started to eat it, jumping up onto the island. "So why you kitties here?"<br>"We're just _so_ happy to see you dogs," the blond retorted saracsticlly. "It's none of your business why we're here." Ryan rolled her red eyes and continued to chew on her donut. The room was silent for a moment before Jimmy sighed, making Ryan look at him with an evil girn. She stood up and walked over to the radio, pressing play. _"What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah<br>Pussycat, Pussycat  
>I've got claws<br>And lots of teeth  
>To maul you with.<br>So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose!  
>Pussycat, Pussycat<br>You and your pussycat nose!  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah<br>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>Pussycat, Pussycat<br>So go and make up your cute little pussycat face!  
>Pussycat, Pussycat<br>You and your pussycat face!  
>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah<br>What's new pussycat? Woah, Woah  
>Pussycat, Pussycat<br>I'll soon be kicking your little tailess pussycat ass!  
>Pussycat, Pussycat<br>You and your pussycat eyes!  
>You and your pussycat nose!"<em>  
>The looks on the Mai's faces were priceless as the remix of Tom Jones' "What's New Pussycat" ended. It sent the two Lyr into a raging fit of laughter, Ryan nearly choking on her donut. "You mangy flea bags!" One of the Mai yelled.<br>Neither of the Lyr could stop laughing long enough to retort before Michael and the Mai leader walked into the kitchen. Ryan and Jimmy stood up, wiping tears from their eyes and calming down. "Jimmy, watch these two for a couple seconds, Ryan, Lisa and I need to talk to you," Michael told them. Ryan grabbed another donut and followed the older people to Michael's office. She stood and looked at them, a confused look on her face as she snacked.  
>"What?" She questioned them, her mouth full.<br>"The Mai have discovered their Uniter," Michael explained. "And the Mai leader in San Fransanco wants you, our Savior, to go, and live there, help her nephew and daughter train her." Ryan stared at him, horror across her face.  
>When the shock finally wore off she started to yell at him, "No, no, hell fucking no! I am not fucking agreeing to this!"<br>"If you don't you will _never_ see your family again," Michael growled at her.  
>Ryan mumbled under her breath, "Not like they want to see me again." Then she started to walk to the door.<br>"You're twin brother," Michael hissed. Ryan froze in place.  
>"Fine, I'll go."<p>

* * *

><p>If you have any ideas I'll gladdy take them into consideration.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I iz back! With yet another chapter to rot your puny little human brains *evil laugh*. Sorry I haven't taken my meds lately. And Still wish Brian woulda vamoosed. Also this is not Chalek, since I recently had a very startling realization, since Chole is adopted, she could probably, easily be Alek's sister... though I still support Chalek.  
>This is like two days later in San Fransico. Let the Alek hotness begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryan sighed as she grabbed her duffle bags from the baggage claim. She was really sore from her flight here, in which she was humming Metalica and had her claws digging into the arm rests. The Lyr abosolutly HATED flying, it wreaked her nerves, because even though if the myth about her species was true and she was a decendant of Apollo, Zeus was a bastard who could shoot her outta the sky. Her hair hung in front of her face but she could still smell the Mai who was picking her up in San Fransico. She sneezed as she approched the woman, who pretty much looked like she was of Latino or Native American decent. "You must be Ryan, I'm Valentina Rodregaz, leader of the Mai house here in San Fransico," the woman told her as they walked out of the busy, and rather revolting smelling, airport. "I have a cat for you so there's something to cover up your scent, and I've already told them not to have you change."<br>Ryan breathed out her nose as she opened Valentina's car door and threw her stuff in, hitting a cage with a black cat in it. "So, you don't expect me to be friendly, to any of you, right?"  
>"I don't," Valentina told her as they pulled out of the parking lot. Ryan let the small furry kitten out of the cage, which instantly started to rub against her hand, purring loudly. "He likes you."<br>Ryan sighed and looked out the window, the kitten climbed into her lap and promptly fell asleep. She in no way wanted to be here, in this car, in this city, hell not even in this state, but of course, here she was, being the good little doggy she was.  
>They pulled into a driveway, the small kitten yawning and streaching as Ryan moved him off her lap and onto the top of her duffle bag. "What floor?"<br>"Top," Valentina told her as Ryan pulled all her bags over her shoulders, not caring if the cat fell off or not. She walked in and hit a button, shifting her muzzle one last time before the elevator doors opened, revealing to her a large penthouse, far different than what the Lyr, who spent most of her life in a pack house, was use to.  
>There was a girl who looked similiar to Valentina sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hi, you must be Ryan, from the Illinois pride," she exclamed, standing up and shaking Ryan's hand. The black kittten jumped off of Ryan's bag and started to explore the open apartment. "My name is Jasmine, I'm Valentina's daughter. You're the Mai that's helping my cousin and I train the Uniter?" Ryan nodded, looking as uninterested as anyone could possibly be. "Let me show you to your room." Jasmine led Ryan to the room she would be staying in for the time being. It was black, with two beds on oppisite ends of the room. "We had to fit you in with my cousin, I hope you don't mind rooming with a boy." Ryan shook her head and threw the multiple bags onto the unoccupied bed, which the small black kitten jumped onto and curled into a ball on. Jasmine left the room, leaving Ryan to unpack her bags, for her less than pleasant stay here.<br>__Pray to your God, open your heart  
>Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark<br>Cover your eyes, the devil's inside__

_One night of the hunter  
>One day I will get revenge<br>One night to remember  
>One day it'll all just end, oh<em>

_(Un, deux, trois, cinq)_

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed  
>Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed<br>Rise, I will rise, I will rise  
>Skinned her alive, ripped her apart<br>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
>Rise up above it, high up above and see<em>  
>Ryan searched around in her pockets to find the cellphone, answering it as soon as she saw who was calling. "Hey Sammy," She told her packmate, joy filling her voice.<br>"Hey Ry, how's life with the kitties?" The Lyr asked on the other end of the line.  
>"I just got here and I already <em>casineb<em> it."  
>"That bad?"<br>"Si."  
>"Damn. Let me guess you have a cat already."<br>"Black kitten."  
>"Why?"<br>Ryan facepalmed shaking her head. Sometimes her packmate's head wasn't in the right place. _"Perquè no es recullen en l'olor de gos. Idiota."_  
>"Ah, I guess smelling like us would tip them off that you're not really a Mai."<br>"Duh. I gotta unpack Sammy, tell the guys I said hi, and I'll call back later!"  
>"Good luck with the fleabags, and your <em>père.<em>" The line went dead and Ryan put her phone back in the back pocket of her black skinny jeans; she started to put clothes in the closet, trying to get as much of the Mai's and the cat's scent on them as she possibly could, which very effecticly dampened the Lyr scent to the point of near nonexistence.  
>About half an hour later she had found her iPod and had Bullet for my Valentine blaring in her ears, which left her totally unaware of the blond who had just walked in, now puzzeled by the black haired girl unpacking duffle bags and putting clothes into his closet. She started to sing, still not noticing the Mai. <em>"Sometimes I feel I've got to, Run away, I've got to, Get away, From the pain that you drive into the heart of me. The love we share, Seems to go nowhere, And I've lost my light, For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night.<br>Once I ran to you, Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Oh...tainted love, Tainted love.  
>Now I know I've got to, Run away, I've got to, Get away, You don't really want any more from me, To make things right, You need someone to hold you tight, And you think love is to pray, But I'm sorry I don't pray that way.<br>Once I ran to you, Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Oh...tainted love, Tainted love.  
>Don't touch me please I cannot stand the way you tease, I love you though you hurt me so, Now I'm going to pack my things and go, Touch me baby, tainted love, Touch me baby, tainted love, Touch me baby, tainted love<br>Once I ran to you, Now I'll run from you, This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Tainted love, Tainted love, Tainted love, Tanited Love."_ Ryan stopped when she saw the muscular, blond Mai watching her sing Marilyn Manson in the room they now shared. She pulled out her ear buds and paused the music.  
>"By all means continue," Alek insited as the girl grimanced, putting the black iPod on the bed, which he guess was hers for the time being. "You're the new Mai right? From Illinois pride?"<br>Ryan sighed, she could already tell how cocky and immature he was just by the tone of his voice. "Yeah, name's Ryan."  
>"Alek," he replied walking over and falling on his bed. Ryan shoved the near empty bags under her bed before grabbing her iPod and walking out of the apartment, deciding to take a walk around San Fransico.<br>Ryan had been informed of were the San Fransico pack house was located, and decided to check it out. She started to listen to her iPod again, a Good Charotte song started to drift into her ears.

_Hey Dad, I'm writing to you  
>Not to tell you that<br>I still hate you  
>Just to ask you how you feel<br>And how we fell apart  
>How this fell apart<em>

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
>Do you think about your sons?<br>Do you miss your little girl?  
>When you lay your head down,<br>How do you sleep at night?  
>Do you even wonder if we're alright?<em>

_If we're alright,  
>We're alright<em>

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>Its not okay  
>But we're all right<br>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
>But those are just a long lost memory of mine<br>I spent so many years learning how to survive  
>And I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive<em>

Ryan glanced over for a moment and realized where she had gone. There were two boys throwing a football across a small yard. They had jet black hair and red skin. She knew that they were her half brother and dad by the way they threw the ball, the hight, the awkward way they stood. On the porch of the house there was a little girl sitting on the concrete railing, watching her older brother and dad play. On the steps were three boys, all of them looked like the man and older boy.

_The days I spent so cold, so hungry,  
>Were full of hate, I was so angry<br>The scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
>There's things I'll take to my grave<br>But I'm okay I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>It's not okay  
>But we're all right<br>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
>Those are just a long lost memory of mine<br>Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Sometimes  
>I forgive<br>Yeah, and this time  
>I'll admit<br>That I miss you  
>Said I miss you<em>

She couldn't help but stop and stare at the family, what should have been _her_family. How the boy's green eyes lit up when he threw a perfect pass, or how the little girl giggled at something one of the three boys on the steps had said. Ryan couldn't help but smile a little bit.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
>Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried<br>You broke my mother's heart  
>You broke your children for life<br>It's not okay  
>But we're all right<br>I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
>Those are just a long lost memory of mine<br>Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Sometimes I forgive  
>Yeah, and this time I'll admit<br>That I miss you  
>I miss you.<br>Hey Dad. _

The man finally turned towards the street and Ryan quickly passed by, not wanting him to notice her. The pack house was only a few blocks away and she was hoping to get aquanited before she headed back to the Mai's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who else is loving the Lyrs? Guess what they get a whole friggin chapter to themselves. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The pack house was brown on the outside, sticking out from the rest of the houses. Ryan knocked on the door, being able to hear the clamor through the walls. When it opened there was a tall, Aferican-American guy, who was somewhere betweem scrawny and well-built. "Hey," Ryan yelled over the noise. "Can I talk to your Alpha!"<br>"He's out!" The guy yelled over the noise. Then he stepped outside, shutting the door and muffling the sounds of the pack house. "Sorry about that, but you know how pack houses are."  
>"Yeah, mines even worse," Ryan laughed, her personality shifting from what it was at the Mai house. "Ryan Gallager, Springfield, Illinois pack, well Farmington, Illinois but, representing the entire state of Illinois. Also the Savior."<br>His gray eyes widened at the word Savior, "It's an honor to be in the presance of the Savior. My name's Kyron Coffiee, orgianally Cuba, Illinois pack. I wasn't aware another Lyr was coming to live with us." Ryan shook her head. "No, I'm not living at the pack house, I'm on a mission, I'm helping the Mai train their Uniter," She told him, somewhat bitterly.  
>Kyron gave her a look of pity. "I am so sorry to hear that Ryan, just remember if you ever wanna get away from those fleabags, the pack door is always unlocked, if not, the doggy door is in the back, and my bed is always open," his voice was suggistive on the last comment.<br>"Don't get your hopes up lover boy, if I didn't go for guys I've known my entire life, I'm probably not gonna go for you," Ryan laughed. "So do I get to be shown around my haven? Or am I gonna have to navigate it alone and risk walking in on either someone having sex, or the bathroom?"  
>Kyron laughed then led Ryan into the house. The living room was attached to the kitchen, about 5 couches of all sizes and colors crammed into it, along with a coffee table and a rather nice flat screen TV, which now held a game, of what Ryan could tell, Call Of Duty: Black Ops. She recongized the gamertag as one of her packmate's. "Hey whadda the stakes?" Ryan asked a Lyr sitting on the couch, watching the game intensely.<br>"$700, and a dog at the next National meeting," The Lyr, a male, probably 19 or 20, with shaggy red hair slightly tanned skin, and an easily detected accent.  
>"Ok, here's a tip, Hell, he doesn't watch his back, focuses mainly on offence, no defence, while Hound, he's mostly watching out for Hell. Take out Hound, Hell won't be a problem," She told the two playing, then watching as her packmates were taken down, she could hear Jonny and Caleb screaming through the headset. "You're welcome, and tell those two Ryan said 'hi'."<br>"José, Connor, Jimmy, this is Ryan Gallager, the Savior from Farmington, Illinois, Ryan, José Janes, San Fransico pack," Kyron explained pointing at a black haired guy, sitting on the floor. "Next to him is Jimmy Smith, San Fransico pack. And the red head on the couch, Connor O'Shea, Dublin, Ireland pack." Ryan broke out into a grin when she heard Ireland, she'd always wanted to meet an Irish Lyr.  
>"The Savior's emo?" A female voice asked from the kitchen. Ryan looked up and saw a girl with pink-ish red hair that was sticking out in almost direction, dressed in a pair of black shorts, and a red tanktop. "Cool."<br>Kyron glared at the teenager. "That's Emily Rosen, Emily, Ryan Gallager," Connor said, a grin on his face. "Kyron, how about you scram and let the beta do his job?" The Irish Lyr stood up and flicked Kyron on the nose, making him sneeze. The younger boy started to mutter under his breath as he walked away, rubbing his nose. "Come on Gallager, gonna take a little while for you to meet everyone." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the next room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Ryan was sitting at the island, between Connor, and a Native American Lyr named Trevor Johnson, digging into a two gallon carton of chocolate ice cream. They were also pouring chocolate syrup onto the ice cream. "Come on, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, best movie ever, though I kinda enjoy the part in the Last Stand where Wolverine yells 'Hold this line!'. That was hilarious," Ryan told Trevor, her mouth full of ice cream.<br>"I'm still wondering if the shock wave person was a guy or a chick," Connor admitted.  
>Trevor and Ryan stopped eatting for a second, thinking it over for a second. "She's a chick. In the hall of the lab, Porkipine said 'girls' and she helped the other chick drag the guy outta sight," Trevor explained, digging a spoon full of ice cream out of the tub, then poured some syrup into his mouth.<br>"Ah, so you ship Rogan?" Connor asked Ryan.  
>"Yep, on Haven I ship Nuke; Warehouse 13, JinxClaudia, still haven't come up with a good name for them; Supernatural, Sabriel, Andy/Ash, Saowley, Sandy, Addy, and Anbriel, because Andy is just that awesome. On Teen Wolf I ship Stiles/Derek, also no good name for that pairing; Alphas, Gary/Hicks, because _I'm_ that awesome; Bones, Booth/Bones, Hodgins/Wendell, Wendell/Mr. Nigel-Murry, Wendell/Fisher, Hodgins/Fisher, all the slash ones I so despratly want; and finally crossover pairings, Duke/Sam, Gary/Andy, Adam Milligan/Derek, Hicks/Derek, Gabriel/Nathan, Jinx/Hicks, Jinx/Wendell, Hodgins/Duke, Hodgins/Andy, Hodgins/Sam, Mr. Nigel-Murry/Gary, because that pairing would be funny as hell, Gary/Hodgins, Sam/Fisher, Jinx/Fisher, Duke/Fisher, Andy/Fisher, Duke/Jinx, Adam/Jinx, Adam/Nathan, Beck/Andy, Beck/Duke, Sam/Nathan, Andy/Jinx, Andy/Claudia, Fisher/Claudia, Duke/Claudia, Nathan/Claudia, Andy/Nathan, Andy/Duke, Andy/Derek, and Duke/Ash. I learned early in life slash is amazing," Ryan finally finshed, half outta breath. She then pulled at large spoon full of ice cream out and put it in her mouth before drinking some Dr. Pepper. Connor and Trevor's jaws dropped in shock. "What?"  
>The two burst out laughing, before pulling themselves up onto their stools. "Wow Ryan, that seems to be an unhealthy fangirl addiction," Connor laughed, trying to get his breathing under control.<br>Ryan stuck her choclate covered tongue out at him then caught sight of two of the boys she had seen in her father's front yard. "Danny! Beck! Come over here and meet the new girl!" Trevor yelled, gesturing the two to come over. When they got closer Ryan could tell they got most of their looks from their father, height and all. "Danny, Beck, meet Ryan Gallager, Farmington, Illinois pack, and the Savior; Ryan, Danny and Beck Galla... are you guys related?"  
>Ryan clentched her teeth, trying not to go off on her half brothers, "No, never met them before."<br>"We might be, our dad came from Farmington's pack," Danny, the taller of the two, butted in.  
>Ryan was slowly losing her temper. The Lyr stood up and grabbed her hoodie, zipping it up and pushing past her blood with a "I gotta go" tossed over her shoulder. When she was outside in the cool night air she lost it, punching the door and leaving a good sized hole in it before she started to sprint back to the Mai house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you watch any of the shows listed by Ryan, every one of those pairings I ship but I only wrote 1 Addy, working on a Saowley, I wrote Sabriel 3 times, 2 of them background Sabriel though. If you know any good fics from ANY of those pairings, please PM me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well now that I have AC in my room, I can offically think in here! So probably not as many distractions and longer chapters.**

* * *

><p>Alek looked up when he heard the door open, a sweaty Ryan walked in, kicking her shoes off, throwing her shorts and hoodie onto the floor next to her bed, then slid back out into the hall. Alek couldn't help the nagging feeling that he'd seen her before, he just couldn't tell where.<br>_No mommy, don't do it again  
>Don't do it again<br>I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy, I promise  
>No mommy don't hit me, ow<br>Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
>Don't do it, you're hurting me, ow<br>Why did you have to be such a bitch  
>Why don't you<br>Why don't you just fuck off and die  
>Why can't you just fuck off and die<br>Why can't you just leave here and die  
>Never stick your hand in my face again bitch<br>Fuck you  
>I don't need this shit<br>You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
>How would you like to see how it feels mommy<br>Here it comes, get ready to die_  
>"Great, now I'll have to listen to that until she comes back," Alek sighed. The small black feline jumped up onto his bed then curled up on Alek's stomach. "And her kitten passed out on me." He started to pet the small furball until Ryan came through the door about five minutes later, combing her fingers through damp, black hair. The room smelled like wet dog as soon as she came in, throwing Alek off guard.<br>"Hey send my fle— cat over here?" Ryan asked him, catching herself before she said fleabag. Alek picked the cat up and set him on the floor, watching as the black mass of fur ran over to the girl, rubbing against her legs and arms. The smell of dog faded and Alek brushed it off as nothing. The small kitten then curled up on the clothes Ryan had been wearing. Her phone started to ring, playing the same song, making the cat jump up and hiss at her clothes. Ryan scoffed and lightly hit the cat as she retreaved her phone and answered it. "Whadda ya want Dylan?"  
>Alek focused in on the phone call, knowing he probably shouldn't evesdrop, but couldn't resist. "How's life with the fleabags down there?" A male voice asked.<br>"Tá mé i seomra le fleabag leat leathcheann. nach bhfuil tú níos fearr a fháil ar mo chumhdach séidte nó swear liom hades Feicfidh mé tú a dhúnmharú," Ryan hissed, pretty much cutting off her whole side of the call from Alek.  
>"Paumanhin, paumanhin, hindi na kailangang magtapon ng isang hissy magkasya. ngunit pagkatapos ay muli gusto mo magkasya sa ganap na may," Dylan sighed, changing to a different language as well, cutting off the whole conversation from Alek.<br>The Mai pulled back, not really listening to the call anymore, just what Ryan was saying. "Cad ba mhaith leat?... I ndáiríre?...I ndáiríre... Jimmy agus a? Tá sé deas chuaigh diabhal íseal a bheith ag dul amach léi... Feicfidh mé críochnaigh an nglao seo níos déanaí, fo," Ryan told the guy before hangging up the phone.  
>"Who was that?" Alek asked her.<br>Ryan glared at him, throwing her phone onto ther bed. "None of your damn busness," She hissed at him, grabbing her laptop from one of her bags then yanking the earbuds from her iPod, plugging them into the laptop. She sat down on the bare mattress, starting to focus on the screen fully. Alek could hear the song that was playing.

_Every street in this city  
>Is the same to me<br>Everyone's got a place to be  
>But there's no room for me<br>Am I to blame?  
>When the guilt and the shame<br>Hang over me?  
>Like a dark cloud<br>That chases you down in the pouring rain_

_It's so hard to find someone who cares about you  
>But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you<em>

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you,  
>When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you?<em>

_It's not what it seems,  
>When you're not on the scene,<br>There's a chill in the air  
>But there's people like me<br>That nobody sees  
>So nobody cares<em>

_Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>When it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who can keep it together<br>When you've come undone?  
>Why is it so hard to find someone<br>Who cares about you?_

_I swear this time it won't turn out  
>The same 'cause now<br>I've got myself to blame  
>And you'll know where we'll end up<br>On the streets that is easy enough  
>To find someone who looks down on you<em>

_Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>When it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who can keep it together<br>When you've come undone?  
>Why is it so hard to find someone<br>Who cares about you ?_

"Three Days Grace?" Alek asked, loud enough for Ryan to hear over the music. Though she ignored him and kept typing. "Good band." Nothing again. "What's it like in Illinois?" Still nothing. "What's your family like?"  
>Ryan's head snapped up at the last comment. "Let's get one thing straight kid, I don't wanna be here, nor do I wanna be around you at all. So, you mind your own business, I'll mind mine," She growled at him before turning back to her labtop. Alek rolled his eyes and fell asleep, Ryan's cat jumping onto him and using him as a bed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna hug Alek after that sucker punch. And that pancake/bacon samwhich looks good. And O.o holy shit Brian needs to DIE! BTW: this is Ryan's first day at school. (Well part at least) About a week later.**

* * *

><p>"Get up, stupid dog!" Alek yelled, pulling the sheet Ryan was laying on out from under her, resulting one half-panicking, half-sleepy Lyr on the floor, her legs knocking Alek onto the floor with her.<br>"Idiot! Don't ever do that again or I'll rip your throat out!" She screamed at him, her heart finally slowing down from the panic attack the Mai had just given her. It wasn't the sheet being pulled out from under her, more like the 'stupid dog' comment he had made. Ryan quickly stood up, trying to clam down her eratic breathing as Alek stood up. "Why the hell did you do that?" Ryan's voice was shakey and still loud.  
>"Gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up," Alek told her. She couldn't get the mix of emotions in his eyes, but shrugged it off as she grabbed some clothes, pulling a Chevelle t-shirt over her head, then a pair of black shorts that looked like they'd gone through hell. Lastly she put on the red and black Bullet for my Valentine beanie that Sammy had gotten from his cousin, who just happened to be bassist Jay James, before grabbing her black eyeliner and heading to the bathroom to put it on.<br>Jasmine caught up with her while she brushed her teeth. "Hey, Ryan, do you know what a Lyr is?" Jasmine asked the Lyr.  
>Ryan thanked Hades she was brushing her teeth when she did a spit-take into the sink. "Why do you want to know about those?" Ryan asked, praying the Mai couldn't hear her heart speed up.<br>"I heard my mom talking about them, and how you were an expert on them," Jasmine explained. Ryan started to gargle water, rinsing the remainder of the mint toothpast out of her mouth.  
>"They're myths," Ryan lied as she spit into the sink again. "Kinda like a werewolf. But they are myths. So don't worry about them." She returned to her room, now fully ready for her first day at school in California. Ryan grabbed her bag, jumping into the elevator alone.<br>Kyron, Trevor, and Emily had promised to meet up with her so she didn't smell like cat all day long. Ryan stood in front of the pack house for about three minutes before the group came out, Emily dressed in black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and black Converse, a purple bag slung over her shoulder. Kyron had a plain black t-shirt, camo hoodie, and baggy jeans on, chewing on a piece of meat. And finally Trevor, who's brown hair was spiked up, a heavy line of black guyliner outlined the bottom of his blue eyes, and was wearing tight black skinny jeans, an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt under a black hoodie, a blue and black beanie, and a pair of black Converse. "Hey!" Ryan yelled. She was handed a bottle full of red liquid by Trevor. "Thanks, but I think I'm awake after this morning."  
>"What happened?" Emily asked her fellow Lyr.<br>Ryan sighed, looking back were she could see Alek walking. "That Mai, yelled 'stupid _dog_' at me, then yanked the sheets out from under me. The sheets I'm use to, my old pacáiste use to flip matresses, but I swore, Shíl mé go raibh mo clúdach séidte," Ryan whispered, switching languages just in case he was listening. "Tá a fhios agat gur féidir leat teacht go dtí an teach ag am ar bith is mian leat phacáiste. fuair muid leaba déanta suas do leat más mian leat é," Emily told Ryan. The Lyr are all multiligal, not just Spanish and French, but German, Greek, Irish, Welsh, Finnish, Scottish, pretty much everything. So they could carry off a conversation in many different languages at once if they wanted to.  
>"Raibh maith agat, ach tá mé chun fanacht ann, táimid ag dul go hoifigiúil chun tús a oiliúint ar an anocht <em>Uniter<em>," Ryan sneered the last word as they walked into the school. There were a look of disgust on some people's faces when they saw us, then I was pulled away from the small group by _something_.  
>"New girl? My name's Lindsey Van, head cheerleader and student counsel president. Fellow Lyr," the blond, preppy chick who now had a death grip on Ryan's arm. "You really don't wanna hang out with <em>those<em> freaks. Disgrace to our race really."  
>Ryan yanked her arm from the small hand that was holding her there. "Uh, yeah, i buat mahu bergaul dengan orang-orang 'mengangkat tema'. I fikiran saya yang dibuat masa yang lama dahulu yang saya akan melepak dengan, anda terjebak, rightous perempuan sundal sendiri. dan mereka tidak kehinaan kepada bangsa kita, botol rakan saya yang berambut perang, bagaimanapun, <em>adalah<em>. Now, leave me alone, before I rip your lungs out your ass," Ryan told her sweetly, with a mirroring smile before she turned around and joined her friends, who's jaws had dropped. "You'll catch flies." Trevor and Kyron snorted while Emily burst out laughing. Today was looking up for the undercover Lyr.

* * *

><p><strong>When Ryan was bitching the prep out this is what she said (in Malay) Uh, yeah, I do wanna hang out with those 'freaks'. I had my mind made a long time ago who I was going to hang out with, you stuck up, self-rightous whore. And they aren't a disgrace to our race, you my bottle blond friend, however, are. That's just the one part I'd though I'd translate for you.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note: kykyxstandler: No, Alek has no clue, he doesn't even know what a Lyr is. Valentina and the Alpha of San Fran (Kyle, he'll show up in later chapters), well really every pride leader and pack alpha in the world except for Central Illinois (where Ryan comes from) attempt to keep the species from interacting as much as possible. Lyrs know about Mai, but Mai don't know what Lyr are. The stupid dog comment is because she smells like dog to him.  
>Also on another note, I believe they found a Lyr on NLOCK tonight. XD he looked like Jackson on Teen Wolf.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have a locker next to me, and..." Emily trailed off. "Mai, Alek Petrov." Ryan's eye brows knitted together in confusion. She'd heard that name before, it just escaped her where. Trevor and Kyron went their seprate ways from the two girls, who had stopped at their lockers. About 10 lockers down a couple were kissing. "Jean and her <em>human<em> boyfriend, well one of them at least. The little slut. Honestly he's too good for her."  
>Ryan laughed, opening her locker door and shoving her stuff into the small ass locker. "He's pretty damn fine, what's his name?" She asked as she pulled a black Sharpie, two black pens, and a few penciels, shoving them into her pants pockets. Before she could pull a notebook out of her bag the door was shut. "What the hell you ass!" She growled turning to the owner of the hand that was currently resting on her locker.<br>"Ah so you have to deal with me at school as well," Alek laughed as Ryan's red eyes met his.  
>"Get your hand off my locker," Ryan growled at him. Alek just smirked at her. That's what set off Ryan's temper, giving her a get reason for punching him in the face. There was a satisfing <em>crunch<em> as her left hand contacted his nose.  
>Emily broke out in a laughing fit before grabbing Ryan's arm and dragging her down to Trevor's locker. "What's so funny?" The brunette asked Ryan, seeing as Emily couldn't talk.<br>"I just punched Alek Petrov in the face," Ryan told him, totally deadpanned. Trevor followed Emily's example and promptly fell to the ground, laughing uncontrolablely and clutching his side. Ryan scoffed and kicked him.  
>"I'm sorry but someone needed to put that Mai bastard in his place," Trevor struggled to say as he stood up. "Nice Ry. Illinois Lyr have guts to do that. Personally I'd put the bastard in his place if it wasn't for the fact I can't fight outside of my wolf form." Ryan laughed and followed Trevor to her first class, Ancient History. And of course, Alek was in the class. Ryan gave him a smug grin before sitting down next to Trevor.<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of the day she wound up having almost every class with Alek and Trevor, the only one she didn't share with Alek was Art, which was made up with Lyr, including the teacher. She was celibrated in that class for her slugging of a Mai.<br>"Hey, we're going to Bakers Beach this weekend, meet up with a few local Jackals," James, an asian Lyr (with a very thick and atractive Austrialian accent), who she had met in Art.  
>"Jackals? I haven't seen one of those in years," Ryan told him, pulling her beanie even lower over her ears. "Thought they disappered years ago."<br>"Mostly they're down south, lately we've been keeping Mai off their asses, a few of us have been mistaken for Jackals. Well, better then them knowing that we exist," Nathan, black haired, Scottish, tall, and a football player who shared two classes with Ryan. "So you coming? We're gonna be surfing, best beach to surf in San Fransico."  
>"Yeah, I'll find my board shorts and bikini top when I get home," Ryan told them, before turning to face the Mai who was following them. "What? Alek, do you wanna get punched in the face again?"<br>"You're going to meet Chole tonight, Jasmine told me to come find you," Alek told her, then looked over at the group of Lyr. "And watch over you to make sure nothing happens while your here."  
>Ryan growled under her breath, "I can take care of myself, and I was going to hang out with my <em>friends<em>."  
>"Sorry Ryan, but there <em>are<em> Jackals here, and Valenitina doesn't want a pride after us," Alek told her, his annoying (and though Ryan wouldn't admit it, adorable) British accent telling her that he wasn't going to let her go with the Lyrs, even if he didn't know what they were.  
>She rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat, "Fine, let me say bye." Ryan rushed over to the Lyrs, when she was a foot away she screamed at them, "Run!" Nathan, Trevor, James, and Matty, (a brunette, with blue-gray eyes, tan skin, who was on the basketball team and had a British accent to die for according to Emily) took off down the street, now laughing.<br>Ryan could hear Alek cuss then take off after the group. Trevor suddenly turned a corner along with the rest of the guys, throwing Ryan off as Matty grabbed her arm and jerked her along with them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pheniox Books is a real bookstore in San Fransico, but I've never been to San Fansico in my life, so no idea what it looks like, inside or out.**

* * *

><p>Ryan laughed as she caught her breath. The Lyrs were currently in a pizza shop (apparently owned by the pack) hiding from her fleabag roommate. Trevor was laying on the floor panting, Nathan and Matty were leaning against the red walls chuckling, while Ryan and James were bent over, clutching their beanies against their thighs. "I'm going to be so screwed when he finds me," Ryan finally laughed, putting her beanie back on as she helped Trevor on to his feet.<br>"It was funny as hell though," Matty laughed, flashing her a smile as they sat down at a table, except for Nathan, who was talking to a Lyr, Myka, if Ryan remembered correctly. Trevor looked up and groaned when the door opened.  
>"Ne namja chinguga yeogiiss -eo," he taunted Ryan.<br>"Ibdagchyeo," Ryan hissed at him then felt a hand on her shoulder; she rolled her eyes and stood up, facing the pissed off Mai. "Annyeonghideul, naeil boja." The others Lyrs nodded their goodbyes as Alek and Ryan (who had a very smug grin on her face) walked out of the building.  
>"What were you thinking Ryan! The Order and Jackels are in San Fransico. You could have gotten killed!" Alek hissed at her.<br>"I can take care of myself, thank you very much, I'm not some defenseless little girl, I certanly do not need your protection," Ryan growled at him, her eyes turning bright red under her black hair. "Asshole." She turned around and started to walk down the street. Alek groaned and chased after her, grabbing her arm.  
>"It's my job to make sure you stay alive," Alek growled, tighting his grip around her bicep. "I am not going to have your blood on my hands." The Lyr almost growled at him in anger, that he was questioning <em>her<em> ability to protect herself, her, a Lyr, the _fucking_ Savior. Ryan yanked her arm out of his grip, feeling the bruises that were already forming where his hand had been. "Now are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder?" Ryan huffed glaring at the blond Mai, following behind him, shoving her hands in the hoodie that Matty let her borrow.  
>"We've got about two hours to kill, so where do you want to go?" Alek asked the Lyr, dropping back so he was walking next to her. Ryan shrugged, looking more interested in her shoes. "Come on, I know something you'll love." He dragged her a few feet telling her to run. She sighed, chasing after the Mai through the city streets, easily catching up with him.<br>Alek slowed down, stopping infront of a small bookstore tucked inbetween two other shops. There was a sign with 'Pheniox Books' carved into it was hanging outside. "Why?" Ryan asked him as they walked in.  
>"Thought it'd cheer you up since you seem to read a lot," Alek told her. Ryan sighed and started to look around on the shelves, Alek following behind her.<br>"That's kinda stalkerish ya know Alek," Ryan told him, still looking at the spines of the books. "It's a bookstore, it's not like I could really be hurt here. Well I could, but still..."  
>Alek sighed and passed her, looking at the large expanse of books.<p>

* * *

><p>One hour and thrity minutes later Alek and Ryan made their way out of the store, Ryan had a bag with a few books in her right hand. She had gotten a werewolf book titled 'Wolfsbane', the last Harry Potter book (she now had all 7), and an older book that had caught her eye. It was bound in leather, and had a symbol (that looked a lot like one she had seen before back at her pack house) on the cover. She had to talk to the store owner (a Lyr who only spoke Koren) to get the book, but she was a persistant little bitch and finally got him to crack.<br>"I didn't know you could speak Chinese," Alek told her as they walked towards the appartment to drop off Ryan's stuff before going to meet up with Jasmine and Chole in another hour.  
>"I can, but I wasn't," Ryan told the Mai. "Guy was Koren." Alek nodded. They walked in awkward slience until they were back to the apartment, where Ryan hid the three books in her duffle bag.<br>The two started to walk in a random direction from the apartment, which just happened to be the direction of the pack house. "So what's your family like? I mean besides Valentina and Jasmine," Ryan asked him.  
>"My parents were killed when I was young," Alek told her. Ryan could smell the sorrow that started to drift from him and gave him an awkward smile (you know the ones, that say "I pity you but don't wanna say anything, or confert you in any way"). "So what about yours?"<br>Ryan sighed and looked the other direction, to the house where she had seen _that_ family the week before. The man, her father, was standing on the porch watching the two walk by. Alek followed Ryan's gaze, catching a glance at the man before they disappered behind a bush separating the two yards. Ryan's eyes and head dropped down again, like her shoes were really interesting. "Who was that?"  
>"No one Alek," Ryan whispered, the low noise not even bouncing off the concrete. The dread spread through the Lyr like a wildfire, engulfing her every thought. Alek nodded in understanding, not pushing her as they walked around San Fransico for another hour.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan wasn't feeling any better as they meet up with Jasmine in a coffee shop, that was connected to, what looked like, a clothing shop that was locking up for the night. A blond walked up to the three, she reminded Ryan of one of the Mai from the pride back in Farmington, just a little bit. As soon as the blond's eyes landed on Ryan, she tensed up just a little bit, but Ryan could still sense the uneasiness radiating from said Mai. "Chole, this is Ryan Gallager, she transfered from Illinois to help train you, Ryan this is Chole King, the Uniter," Alek introduced the two. There was an uneasy tension between the two, mostly it was one sided, but Ryan wasn't going to trust the girl, who looked like she'd pounce and attack her Lyr counterpart at any moment.<br>The four walked out of the coffee shop, Ryan wanted to get as far away from Chole as possible. She climbed up the first fire escape she found, Chole following behind her, claws and fangs extended. Ryan's addrenalin took off, sending her into attack mode, but not turning. Ryan jumped onto the roof of the building, her body twisting in midair to face Chole. The Mai was standing mere yards ahead of her, her claws menicing dispite what Ryan was.  
>Chole lunged at Ryan, catching her cheek with her claws. The Lyr kicked Chole away, managing to spin in the air and land on her feet. The Uniter growled, the scrape on her cheek barely bleeding as she pushed herself off the ground. The ran at the Savior again, but was kicked to the side again, not even managing to hit Ryan this time. Alek and Jasmine were finally on the roof, where they each grabbed a girl, restraining them. Chole finally morphed back, loosing the cat-like features. Ryan's eyes faded black again, her body relaxing in Alek's grip. "What the hell Chole!"<br>Ryan was pleding with her best puppy dog eyes that Chole wouldn't say anything. "I thought she was a Jackal," Chole finally said. Ryan let out a sigh of relief, yanking her arms from Alek. She ran her fingers down the wounds on her face, which were healing quickly. "Are we going to train or not?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I loved the beginning of tonights ep, so I'ma use it. Poor Alek, risked his life and THAT'S how he's repaid. Well except at the end, ish. I'm also running out of ideas so I need some. Please people.**

* * *

><p>Alek groaned as he fell down on his bed, not bothering to talk to Ryan, who was currently searching through her bags for gods know what. She flipped through the playlist instictivly hitting one randomly, as if she knew Alek needed that one song. She put it on shuffle, tempted to just play this one song.<p>

_They say freak  
>When you're singled out<br>The red  
>Well it filters through<em>

_So lay down  
>The threat is real<br>When his sight goes red again_

_Seeing red again  
>Seeing red again<em>

_This change he won't contain  
>Slip away to clear your mind<br>When asked what made it show?  
>The truth he gives in to most<em>

_So lay down  
>The threat is real<br>When his sight goes red again_

_So lay down  
>The threat is real<br>When his sight goes red again_

_So lay down  
>The threat is real<br>When his sight goes red again_

_Seeing red again  
>Seeing red again<br>Seeing red again  
>Seeing red again<br>Seeing red again  
>Seeing red again<br>Seeing red again  
><em>Seeing red!<em>_

They say freak  
>When your singled out<br>The red  
>It filters through<p>

"What happened with Chole?" Ryan asked Alek, going through her bags again. She found her black and red skulls bikini top, throwing it on top of her bed before searching for her board shorts. Alek didn't say anything as she pulled the shorts out and throwing them on her bed, hitting the poor cat with them. "Well?" Alek ignored her. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force you to tell me?" She got nothing once again. The Lyr sighed and shut off the light before taking off her top and bra, throwing them across the room before grabbing her bikini top and putting it on. She managed to tie the back strings before realizing a way to cheer Alek up and/or get info outta his pissy ass.  
>Ryan walked over to his bed, barely making a sound before she pretty much attacked him, her legs on either side of his waist, and her arms pinning his down. "So are you going to tell me why your being so pissy?" She growled in his ear, leaning down.<br>She knew Charlie would probably understand what she was going to do if she didn't get anything out of the Brit from this, it didn't mean she wasn't worried about what might happen if she did. As far as they Lyr knew Mai might not be able to kiss anything besides themselves, without killing them. _Guess I'll find out,_ she thought when Alek continued to ignor her. _Great._  
>She didn't want to do this but she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. It hit her like a shock wave, Ryan wasn't dying, in fact she felt amazing as he started to kiss her back. She pulled away to catch her breath. "Please tell me Alek, what happened?"<br>"Don't start something you can't finish," Alek growled at her.  
>"I have a boyfriend back in Illinois," She told him not moving much. "I'm not a tease, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to know what's wrong." Alek nodded, still catching his breath.<br>Ryan debated over wheater or not she should kiss him again. The part of her mind that hadn't been laid for months won, and she gripped his t-shirt in her hands, pulling him up to her. Their lips crashed together again, Alek flipping her over, pinning her under him, both fighting for dominace. _Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty-thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me (I'm going under)<br>Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
>Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)<br>Not tormented daily defeated by you  
>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom<br>I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through I'm going under<em>

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again<em>

Ryan pulled at Alek's t-shirt, lust clouding her judgement and the part of her mind that knew how much of a bad idea it was, was screaming at her, but she just ignored it as she pulled the t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the side; her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down towards her.

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<em>

_So go on and scream  
>Scream at me<br>I'm so far away  
>I won't be broken again<br>I've got to breathe  
>I can't keep going under<em>

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under_

_I'm going under (going under)  
>Going under (drowning in you)<br>I'm going under_

Finally Ryan came to her senses as she took off her roommates belt. She pushed on Alek's chest, managing to push him away. "So um, are you going to tell me what happened?" Alek sighed, both of them now sitting on the edge of his matress. "We kissed," He told her.  
>"Yeah, <em>great<em> reason to be pissed off," Ryan said, rather sarcastically.  
>"That's not the reason I'm pissed," Alek explained. "Her <em>human<em> boyfriend, friend, whatever the hell he is, came by. She pretty much told him I was nothing after I made a fool of myself and told her how I felt about her." His voice was strained as he informed the Lyr on what had happened earlier that night.  
>Ryan nodded, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Alek," she whispered to him. Ryan stood up and kissed his cheek before falling onto her bed, drifting asleep so she'd get up early the next morning to meet the Lyrs at the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into the room, Alek following behind her, slamming the door shut then locking it. "What do you want you mangy fleabag?" Ryan growled at him.<br>Alek took a step forward so he was nearly face-to-face with her. "The better question is what do _you_ want _dog_," Alek stressed the word dog, making Ryan growl, her eyes fading to blood red, her claws and fangs enlongating. She didn't know why, but this damn fleabag could get under her skin and annoy her in ways not even her packmates could.  
>"I want your head impaled on a stick," Ryan hissed at him, her black tail manifesting with her growing anger.<br>"Are you sure about that?" Alek asked, wrapping his hand around the base of her tail, digging his own claws slightly into it. Ryan's knees started to shake and she arched against him slightly, making a low gruttral moan. "Are you entirely sure?" He grazed her earlobe with his teeth, then kissed her, digging his clawing in deeper. Ryan was groaning as she unintentionally pressed herself against him, kissing him back. Her hips rolled against his, making him moan loudly against her mouth. She pulled him down onto her bed by his belt; Alek followed where she was leading him; Ryan pulled his t-shirt over his head, then worked on removing his jeans, using her bare feet to slide them down. Alek slid her basketball shorts off, pressing his crotch to hers.  
>"<em>Fffuuuck,<em>" Ryan studdered as Alek cut the strings of her bikini top. His mouth trailed down her throat; Ryan dropped her head back, moaning. She used her remaining sainity to try and protest, but that plan was thrown out the window as soon as the thin fabric of their boxers disappered. "Please, _oh gods_, please Alek."

* * *

><p>Ryan shot up in her bed, her hands making sure her clothes were still intact. She sighed when she realized it was just a wet dream, a very vivid, wet dream. The Lyr quickly gathered what she was going to need for the beach, shoving it in her bag, then changed into her black and blue boardshorts. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her skateboard; putting on her sun glasses and the Celtics hat, she stood at the door for a few seconds, staring at a sleeping Alek, before walking out of their room, and silently shutting the door.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no idea how to surf since the nearest place to surf is 200 miles North of where I live, so anything I know has probably come off the internet. XP**

* * *

><p>Ryan showed up at the pack house around 3 a.m., when the guys told her to be there. "What's up with you?" Matty asked. "Looks like you just saw a Hunter."<br>Ryan could only wish she had just seen a Hunter from the Order, "I wish. So when are we going?"  
>"As soon as Danny and Beck get here," Connor told her. Ryan sighed and fugured that she was going to have to get use to her half brothers sooner or later, because someone was bound to see the family resemblance between the three of them. "So are you sure there's no relation between the three of you?"<br>"Not that I know about," Ryan told him, shrugging. Her phone went off playing "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring.  
><em><em>Show me how to lie<br>You're getting better all the time  
>And turning all against the one<br>Is an art that's hard to teach  
>Another clever word<br>Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
>And as you step back in the line<br>A mob jumps to their feet__

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<em>

_And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<em>  
>"Ironic ringtone," Matty told her as she flipped open her phone. "Seeing as you got a damn good diguse."<br>Ryan stuck her tongue out as she looked at who had texted her. It was Nico back in her old pack. She read the text and nearly dropped her phone.  
><em>Ryan, Charlie cheated on you with Mari.<em>  
>Her eyes lit up bright red as she slammed her phone shut. Everyone stared at her. "Well, first day in San Fransico single," she told them bitterly.<br>"The ass broke up with you by text?" Emily asked Ryan.  
>"No my Little Brother, Nico, just texted me and told me that Charlie cheated on me," Ryan told her, her tail morphing out.<br>Matty was the first to speak up after Ryan said that, "I can stay behind if you don't want to go."  
>"No, I wanna go," Ryan told him, rubbing her temples as she calmed down a little bit. "I'll be back in about two minutes." She walked down the street a little bit before dialing Charlie's number. It rang twice before he picked it up. "Alors quand la baise comptiez-vous sur moi vous raconter abruti? Ou étiez-vous simplement l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre me dis que tu putain triché sur moi! Devinez quoi, c'est fini Charlie." She hung up the phone without letting him get a word in. Ryan walked back to the group, Beck and Danny had now joined them. "Are we going to go or not?" She asked picking up her board and bag. Matty, Beck, Danny, Connor, and Ryan were the only ones with skateboards so they had to walk most of the way. Thankfully Kyron wasn't going so Ryan was borrowing his board for the day.<br>Right before they hit the beach Danny, Beck, and Ryan started to race each other on their skateboards. Beck was victorious, earning him a faceplant into sand from his older siblings.  
>"Assholes!" He yelled after them as they found a place on the deserted beach.<br>"That's what older siblings are for!" Danny yelled, Ryan almost joining him but remembering that neither of them knew about the whole other family thing. She wondered when it'd be the right time to tell them about their relation. "So what's it like up in Illinois?"  
>Ryan didn't realize he was talking to her until he tapped her on her shoulder. "It's pretty nice up there, it's nice to have winter, sometimes we go snowboarding, when there's still snow on the ground," She told him. "Um, I feel like an idiot for asking this, but the last time I went surfing Dad still lived with us. That was like ten years ago. So I don't really remember how to."<br>"Don't worry, I had to teach Beck how to surf," Danny reasured her. Ryan nodded a thanks while her head screamed, _You're my little brother I should be teaching you stuff not the other fucking way around!_ But she kept quiet. "So regular or goofy?"  
>"Goofy," Ryan told him, automatically knowing what he meant.<br>"So leash goes around your left ankle," Danny told her, watching as Ryan strapped the leash around her left ankle. "Do you remember how to paddle out?" Ryan nodded as she stared out at the whitewater that was reaching up to Matty's waist before he jumped up onto his board and started to paddle out. He sat out there for a few minutes before a wave started to come in. "Don't drop in on Matty, or a couple of our Jackal friends, they don't take kindly to it, everyone else is usually fine with it. So wanna go out?"  
>"Yeah," Ryan told him. They both stood up with their boards in hand, walking out into the water. Ryan jumped up on her board when she was waist deep in water, then started to paddle out, the memories of surfing with her dad and younger brothers came flooding back as Danny caught up to her. She sat up when they were about sixty yards out, getting a feel to the water.<br>"So you said your dad left about ten years ago," Danny asked, but it was more like a statement. Ryan nodded as she stared at the black sky that was to the west. The sun wasn't suppose to rise until some time around eight, about four hours from now. "Mine came to live with us around that time. Are you sure we're not related? At all? Because he has a picture of three kids, two boys and a girl in his wallet, and you kinda look like the girl. Plus we share a last name. Hell Matty is asking me if your entirely sure we're not related."  
>Ryan sighed, "We are related, your my half brother. The other two boys in that picture, are my brothers, Jason, my twin, and Colton, my younger brother. But please don't tell Dad, there's a reason I haven't talked to him in all that time, well for the last eight years." She turned her wrist over showing him the cracked wolf skull tattoo on the inside of her right wrist, a black snake running through the holes.<br>Danny stared at it with wide eyes, then looked up at his sister's face. "Dad left you for dead?" He whispered in horror. Ryan nodded and looked down at the long board, which was bobbing with the waves. "I'm so sorry." Ryan shrugged. "So I have a sister."  
>"Yep," Ryan told him before paddling out, dropping in on a wave Matty was currently riding, a smirk on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Jackals had met up with the Lyrs. Ryan and Danny were still talking, debating on wheater or not to tell Beck. "Ryan, this is Jake, Joe, and Jinx Stephans, Jonny, Ashley, and Kelsey Wood, and Tyler Reed, guys this is the Lyrs' Savior, Ryan Gallager," Connor introduced the Lyr to the Jackals. Ryan shook all of the guys' hands before Matty dragged her off.<br>"What Matty, I already apoligized for dropping in on you. What could you possibly want now?" Ryan nearly growled at him.  
>Matty sighed, "I know your going to be leaving in the next year, and you just broke up with that asshole boyfriend of yours, but is there any way that you'd go out with me."<br>Ryan stared at him for a second. "I'll have to think about it Matty," she told him. Matt nodded in understanding before they head back to the group.  
>"So, great question, that I still want to know, why did you look so terrifed this morning?" Danny asked his sister.<br>"How did you know about that?" Ryan asked him.  
>"Just answer the question sis," Danny told her.<br>Ryan look at him, rolling her eyes. "I'm older than you so I don't have to tell you shit."  
>"Tell me!"<br>"Fine, assbutt," Ryan growled at him, dragging him away from the group, who probably wouldn't have heard anything anyways. "You want to know why. I had a wet dream about a _Mai_." Danny looked at her, horrified. "Alek Petrov, to be in fact."  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"I am so sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day the group was surfing, talking, hanging out, and still wondering how Beck had caught a fish with his bare hands in the middle of the day. The Jackals went their seprate way from the Lyrs. It was dark by the time Ryan got back to the Mai apartment. Jasmine was no where in the house by the secents filling Ryan's nose. Alek was in their room though. She slipped into their room, expecting the Mai to be passed out.<br>Alek however was waiting for her. "I'm not going to be here tonight, just thought I'd tell you," He explained standing up as Ryan leaned her skateboard against the wall. There was a huge grin plastered on his face, which creeped the Lyr out a little bit.  
>"Why are you in such a good mood?" She asked. Then the scent hit her, nearly knocking her off balance. "You and Chole are together now?" Alek nodded, and a wave of anger rushed through Ryan, but she kept calm. "Congrats, now get out of here lover boy." Alek slipped past her and out of the house.<br>Ryan waited until she knew he wouldn't hear her, then she lost it there and then. Her hand crushed through the wall, leaving a large hole there. Her claws dug into the matress, ripping through part of it before she nearly heaved it across the room. Hot tears ran down her face as she destroyed the room in anger.  
>What frustrated her the most is why she cared so much that Alek and Chole were together.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan was screaming in pain. It hurt. It hurt so damn badly. First her father, then her mom and brothers, then Charlie, now Alek. They'd all left her for something or _someone_ better. Her heart was ripped to shreds and she no longer had anyone to patch it back up. Everybody had left her. All of them. Now she was abandonded, dying slowly on the inside. Tears stung against the cuts on her face, and blood flowed from the deep cuts in her wrists. She begged for death to take her, she pleded, and screamed until her throat was raw, but the blood just kept dripping onto the cold ground, taunting her.

* * *

><p>Ryan slowly woke up, it was still dark outside and the room was a mess. She stood up and wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy. The small kitten was curled up to her side on Alek's bed. Ryan tried to remember how she had gotten <em>there<em> of all places as she pulled her box spring back onto the bed frame. She remembered why the room was a mess, and why _she_ herself, was a hot mess, just not everything from what had happened.  
>There were rips in the matress where her claws had slashed through, then thrown it. There were multiple holes in the black walls and the closet door was defently going to have to be replaced.<br>This wasn't the first room she had trashed in anger. When she got her room at the pack house (after she had been found in the woods by the beta of the Farmington pack at that time, Jay, maybe) her anger towards her mother and dad was too much for her. It took Jimmy, Jason, Charlie, and Caleb to calm her down completely.  
>Ryan grabbed her iPod and randomly hit a song.<p>

_Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place  
>I need this every time, take your lies get off my case<br>Some day I will find, a love that flows  
>Through me like this<br>This will fall away, this will fall away  
>You're getting closer, to pushing me<br>Off of life's little edge  
>Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later<br>You know I'll be dead  
>You're getting closer, you're holding the<br>Rope and I'm taking the fall  
>Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah.<em>

_This is getting old, I can't break these  
>Chains that I hold<br>My body's growing cold, there's nothin  
>Left of this mind or my soul<br>Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of  
>This poison is taking me higher<br>This will fall away, this will fall away_

_You're getting closer, to pushing me  
>Off of life's little edge<br>Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
>You know I'll be dead<br>You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and  
>I'm taking the fall<br>Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!_

_You're getting closer, to pushing me  
>Off of life's little edge<br>Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
>You know I'll be dead<br>You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and  
>I'm taking the fall<br>Cause I'm a loser!_

_You're getting closer, to pushing me  
>Off of life's little edge<br>Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
>You know I'll be dead<br>You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and  
>I'm taking the fall<br>Cause I'm a loser!_

Ryan took the back off of her phone, removing the battery than stared at the reflective object placed in the middle. She'd promised Nico she'd pitch it when he found out, and she was going to but, just never got around to it. Ryan lifted the razor up, staring at it for a few moments. "Am I reallly going to fall back on this?" She whispered pressing the thin silver blade to her wrist. She dragged it horizantally along her wrist. Blood welled up onto her skin from the multiple cuts in her wrist before she put the razor back, hiding all evidence of her break down by covering her injured wrist with a bunch of random bracelets.  
>Ryan curled up on her bed; the small cat still laying on Alek's empty-ish bed. Her eyes drifted shut and she soon started to lightly snore.<p>

* * *

><p>When Ryan woke up the second time that day it was around noon, and she didn't feel like getting up. There was something sitting on her bed, just to the right of where her head was. Ryan grabbed for it, and tightened her hand around it, pulling it up. It was a comic book, the new Spiderman comic, where Parker dies and is replaced by a half black, half Latino kid. There was a note on the top of it. <em>Thought you might want this, Alek<em>  
>A grin spread across her lips as she started to read it.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan kicked a stone as she walked up the trail of Mt. Davidson. It was nice to get away for a little while to something slightly famillar to her home in Illinois. There weren't that many woods on the highest point in San Fransico, but there were _some_ and that was good enough for her. She finally reached the summit (and was truspassing, but she could care less) when the sun sunk into the sea.  
>The cross creeped her out a lot, but she had to go to it, according to the directions on the back of 'Alek's' note, and in the comic book. "Hey Jordon," she said sitting down next to the male Lyr, who was behind the cross, listening to "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamen.<br>The blond looked over at Ryan, his shaggy muddy blond hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, about 2 years ago, he was also a little darker, he nearly had her skin color. He was wearing the Farmington muscle shirt Ryan had gave him (with good reasons) where the holes in the sides reached past the top of his shorts. "Hey Salvator," He replied. "Getting worse young padiwon, next time try to put your name in the note," She laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why haven't I seen you around the pack house, I was thinking you'd finally come to your senses and went home."  
>Jordon sighed. "Nico and Emily told me about Charlie. I'm sorry."<br>"Can we not talk about that Jordon?" She whispered. "I'm fine."  
>He reached across and grabbed the covered wrist, moving a black and chain bracelet apart, and revealing the cuts. "Are you sure about that?" He asked her.<br>"I broke down ok, it's not going to happen again Jordon," Ryan hissed back at her packmate. Jordon pulled her closer to him, so their legs were touching. "Why did you want to talk to me?"  
>"What? Can't a Lyr who hasn't seen or talked to in two year his Slánaitheoir, and his sálufélaga?" Jordon asked her, grinning stupidly.<br>"Really your still going on about that? We are not almas gemelas, you know that," Ryan scoffed.  
>"You sure? Sure seems like that's the case Ry," Jordon whispered, pulling a sketch pad from his other side.<br>Ryan automatically regonised it. "You still have my Iron Cross book? After two years?" She asked, grabbing it then flipping through the pages, which were all covered in Iron Crosses of all sizes and designs. She stopped on a page which was almost fully taken up by black. "Oh, that's what you were talking about."  
>They stared at the page, the designs on the outside of the cross looked like a battle, between Jackals and Mai. Lyrs and Strangs. Blood spilled on the ground. In the center was a black and red Iron Cross with the letters J.R.P. on the top and R.D.T.N.G. on the bottom. "I was just drawing Jordon, it means nothing,"<br>"Why is it the only one then?"  
>"Because I had a crush on you back then," Ryan growled at him.<br>Jordon smirked, similiar to Alek's, "Well I'm single, you're single, and I know how fast you can bounce back from a break-up."  
>"Sì, Jordon, sì," Ryan laughed, leaning against him even more.<p>

* * *

><p>Alek came back to the Mai house around midnight, where pretty much everyone was passed out, except Ryan, who wasn't even <em>at<em> the house. When he walked into their room the first thing he saw were the huge holes in the walls. "What the hell?" He whispered, sudden panic starting to set in. What if the Order found out where they lived and took Ryan? What if she was dead. She was _his_ responsiblity, and now she could be dead. Valentina was going to kill him, if Ryan's pride didn't first.  
>The door opened and Alek turned to face Ryan, who jumped back as soon as she saw the Mai. He was transformed, which made Ryan think he somehow found out her sceret. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh thank Baset," he whispered, slowly turning back.<br>"What? Did you miss me that much?" Ryan laughed. "Sorry but I'm taken dude. And so are you."  
>"What happened?" Alek asked her, gesturing to one of the holes. "I thought the Order got you."<br>She looked at the holes, trying to forget the pervious night. "I was mad last night," She explained. "I was with my friend, up on Mt. Davidson, for the last few hours. I'm fine Alek, I'm just fine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another two months later: mid December-ish. And I need help with Lyrs for the big New Years/National pack meeting scene next chapter. Have any ideas for male or female lyrs pm me (or leave a review), basics really: Name, Age, Birthday, Apperance (human and wolf form), Do they live at the pack house, What pack are they apart of (town & state), ect. Please and thanks!**

* * *

><p>Jordon and Ryan sighed, waiting to find out if they got to see their packmates at the National Meeting later in the month. Kyle Montgumery, a tall, salt and pepper blond, Scottish (Alpha) Lyr (an accent Ryan could imitate oh so well), was standing in front of all the Lyr of San Fransico (the living room was so cramed that couples were forced to sit on each other's laps), all just as excited to know if they were going or not. "The Lyrs who will be going to New York this year are Kyron, Beck, Ryan, and Danny, Jordon, Trevor, Matty, Nathan, and James," the San Fransico pack leader annouced. The 9 where estatic, Ryan and Jordon the most since they would be seeing their pack again. The large group broke apart, some leaving while others went to other rooms, leaving the nine (not counting Kyle and Connor) in the room. "We're leaving the 20th." All of the Lyrs nodded excitedly, James was so excited his red tail was now showing. "You can go, except you Ryan, I need you to contact Michael and ask whose all going." Jordon and Ryan stayed behind with Kyle while the rest of the group went up to their rooms to pack.<br>"Ugh I can't wait to see snow again," Jordon groaned as Ryan dialed Nico's number.  
>It rang three times before a very tired Nico answered it. "Wha'?" He yawned.<br>"Hey has Michael put the list up yet of whose going to the National Meet?" Ryan asked her 'Little Brother', well Gabriel's 'little brother' for the time.  
>There was a grunt on the other end, which in Nicoese translated to 'Give me ten hours I just fell outta bed'. Jordon laughed as Ryan made a face. About three minutes later Nico was speaking again. "Um, Caleb, Jimmy, Gabriel, me, Lindsey, Kenz, Gigantor, Moose, and..." Nico trailed off. "Charlie."<br>"Thanks Nico, all I needed to know," Ryan told him, then hung up her phone. "Caleb Burton, Jimmy Tigerman, Gabriel Weems, Nico Vaugh, Lindsey Skaggs, McKenize Depperman, Kody Bates, Colton Walker, and Charlie Williams." Jordon wrapped his arm around Ryan protectively when he heard Charlie's name.  
>"Ok, and you don't need to go if you don't want to run into Charlie," Kyle told her. "I can handle seeing the jackass," Ryan said, worming out of Jordon's grip. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow babe." She kissed him before running out of the pack house and to the Mai appartment.<br>Alek was laying on his bed when Ryan walked in falling down onto her bed. "Hey."  
>"Hey Alek," Ryan replied, turning on her iPod.<p>

_I was never the kind  
>To be taking my time<br>Any place that's worth a damn  
>And today's another day<br>That I've gone and thrown away  
>And I don't care where it lands<em>

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us  
>I've been living in a dream about you<br>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind  
>And if I never see<br>My own reality  
>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind<em>

_I'll be gone for a time  
>Tuning out for a while<br>It's gonna look like I'm not all there  
>I've decided that today<br>Seems alright to piss away  
>Ignore my empty stare<em>

_'Cause I'm just thinking about us  
>I've been living in a dream about you<br>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind  
>And if I never see<br>My own reality  
>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind<em>

_When I come down  
>And look around<br>I can't believe  
>The fantasy is gone like a memory<br>Out of my reach  
>Fading out from me<br>You're fading out from me_

_I've been living in a dream about you  
>And now I know you were all I ever wanted on my mind<br>And if I never see  
>My own reality<br>Well, I'm okay to leave it all behind_

"Hey, I'ma be leaving the 20th, I'ma spend x-mas with my friends' family up in New York," Ryan announced. Alek looked over at her. "I _am_ going Alek, I really could give a damn about what you say, I always stay with his family around this day, up until about the 5th of January."  
>Alek glared at her, "Your not going, you could be killed."<br>"Would it help you sleep at night princess if I call you everyday and tell you I'm fine? I _can_ take care of myself you know," Ryan barked at him, and mentally adding, _Plus I'll have like 9,000 other Lyrs in the same damn hotel as me._  
>Alek looked like he was thinking for a few minutes then opened his mouth, "No."<br>"I'm going Alek. Even if I have to hog tie you and hide you in the closet until I get back, and you can't come, so don't even bother trying that route," Ryan told him, so sweetly that it creeped the Mai out. No one should sound _that_ sweet while threating someone.  
>"Fine, you can go, but you have to call me <em>everyday<em> or I will flip out on you when you get home," Alek told her. Ryan nodded and pulled her duffle bag out, starting to pack for the two week long trip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ryan's time in New York is going to be split into many chapters. And you'll never guess who show up. And I still need Lyrs for this.**

* * *

><p>Jordon was holding Ryan's hand when the plane took off. Eleven Lyrs were spread out over the plane. Jordon and Ryan were in the last row of seats, along with Danny and Beck. "So you are my sister?" Beck asked Ryan. "Oh wow. So I'm still the youngest, but even younger than I thought."<br>"Yep baby bro," Danny and Ryan said together. Beck huffed and stared out the window.  
>"My Little Brother, Nico, is bringing heavy jackets for you two. Since I doubt you own any," Ryan told her brothers. The two nodded, letting their sister fall asleep to the sound of Saving Abel.<p>

_When the lights hit your eyes at night  
>You're hypnotized<br>Don't be a fool for the wolves in disguise  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_The grammar in your head  
>Is playing dead<br>Sugar tongue rolling off your lips whispering  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_'Cause your climbing up the list  
>Pretty little, box office hit and miss<em>

_You always kiss before you're kissed  
>You're not a stupid girl<br>You always wanna leave before you're left  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_You're never gonna be the same  
>'Cause you're flirting with fame in the city of angels<br>They're calling your name only in Hollywood Yeah, only in Hollywood_

_I'm sorry for all the clouds in your life  
>You always were the kind<br>Who loved the rainy nights  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_I think you only want  
>What you think you can't have<br>You lie so much and you believe yourself  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_'Cause your climbing up the list  
>Pretty little, box office hit and miss<em>

_You always kiss before you're kissed  
>You're not a stupid girl<br>You always wanna leave before you're left  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_You're never gonna be the same  
>'Cause you're flirting with fame in the city of angels<br>They're calling your name only in Hollywood Yeah, only in Hollywood_

_'Cause your climbing up the list  
>Pretty little, box office hit and miss<em>

_You always kiss before you're kissed  
>You're not a stupid girl<br>You always wanna leave before you're left  
>You're not a stupid girl<em>

_You're never gonna be the same  
>'Cause you're flirting with fame in the city of angels<br>They're calling your name only in Hollywood Yeah, only in Hollywood_

_You're flirting with fame in the city of angels  
>They're calling your name only in Hollywood<em>

* * *

><p>Ryan was woken up about five hours later by Beck, who told her they were in Chicago, and going to meet up with the Farmington pack before they boarded to flight to New York. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Jimmy laughed when he saw Ryan, yawning.<br>"Bite me Princess," Ryan growled back at her packmate, then hugged him. "Where are the others, I want you guys to meet two guys."  
>"Grabbing something to eat. Jordon, glad to see your ass again," Jimmy told Ryan then looking at Jordon. Beck and Danny walked up to their sister, looking at Jimmy, who was their sister's 'Older Brother' when she was still being trained in Farmington. "Ryan did you have kids while you were in San Fransico?"<br>The Lyr laughed, "No, Beck, Danny, meet Jimmy Tigerman, my Older Brother from Farmington, Jimmy, Beck and Danny Gallager, my half-brothers."  
>"Wait, your, as in your dad's sons?" Jimmy asked Ryan.<br>She nodded, "Yeah, their pretty cool too. Guess that comes from dad's side of the family."  
>Beck and Danny laughed as Kenize, Gigantor, Moose, Nico, Jacob, Lindsey, Caleb, and Gabriel walked over to the group, Gabriel handing Jordon, Ryan, and Jimmy food. "Danny, Beck, my packmates Kenize Depperman, Caleb Burton, Kody 'Gigantor' Bates, he was also Jimmy's Little Bro, so was Colton 'Moose' Walker, only Moose was trained along side me, Nico Vaugh, my Little Bro in Farmington, but is currently Gabriel Weems, aka 'The Trickser' or 'Loki' since he's like Gabriel from Supernatural, Lindsey Skaggs, and Jacob Dre, our beta; guys, these are my half-brothers, Beck and Danny Gallager."<br>"Well, they're defently related to you, I almost thought they were Jason and Colton," Caleb and Moose said together. All three Gallager kids were slient when they heard their brother's name, though two had never met them.  
>"We have another older brother too, his name's Tommy, as far as we know he hasn't turned," Beck told the group. Ryan shivered when she heard her younger brother's (by about a month) name, the memories of when he beat the shit outta her flooded back.<br>"So the pups are split in half, half human, half Lyr," Jacob stated. "Never thought I'd see that from an Alpha, and from your bloodline Ryan, it shouldn't even be possible."  
>"I know, but who knows, maybe Jason and Colton will be representing the Bronx this year," Ryan told him. "I pray they will."<p>

* * *

><p>The group of San Fransico and Farmington Lyrs were board out of their minds by the time Michael and Kyle had come to find them, "Time to go guys." They stood up, Ryan and Gabriel had to be thrown over Jordon's (Gabriel) and Moose's (Ryan) shoulders. Security gave the two boys conserned looks when they walked up with the sleeping Lyrs.<br>"My friend and girlfriend," Jordon explained while Gigantor, Beck, and Jacob were laughing their asses off on the other side. "They're almost impossible to wake up."  
>They finally managed to get through security and onto the plane. Jordon, Caleb, Ryan, Beck, Gigantor, and Danny were across the back, with Jacob, Gabriel, Kenize, Lindsey, Nico, and Jimmy in the row infront of them, three Peoria Lyrs, and three Canton Lyrs in front of them, Kyle, the Canton and Peoria Alphas, Michael, and Kyron; then two Peoria Lyrs, James, Matty, Charlie, and Moose, Trevor, Nathan, Connor, and the rest of the Canton and Peoria packs filled the seats infront of that.<br>Ryan and Gabriel woke up around the time they passed over Pennsyvania. The Farmington and San Fransico packs were getting along rather well, to the point where they were all going to be rooming with each other. Ryan, Jordon, Gabriel, Nico, Danny, and Beck were rooming together, Nathan, Connor, Moose, Matty, James, Kenize, and Lindsey; Kyron, Jacob, Gigantor, Caleb, Jimmy, and Trevor; leaving Charlie alone, with good reason.  
>"Hey, if Crowley comes this year, he's rooming with us!" Ryan told the guys. "My Bristish demon needs to room with us!"<br>Gabriel, Gigantor, Caleb, and Nico laughed, knowing who Ryan was refering to. "You have an unhealthy relationship with him," Gabriel told her. "That was a friends with beneifits relationship that happened far too much in two weeks."  
>Ryan scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't have a FWB relationship with Crowley!"<br>"Then why was I scarred by walking in on you and him in the middle of a round? On that day where no one besides me saw either of you all day," Gigantor asked. Ryan fell slient, which made the tall red head laugh his ass off. "I thought so."  
>"Bite me," Ryan mumbled under her breath.<br>"I'll leave that to Jordon," Kody told her, turning around as he ajusted his glasses.


	15. Chapter 15

**I loved Alek hiding at the beginning of the episode XD. And Paul "Toliet or litterbox" I'd totally ask that! I think Ryan would too. And Lyrs might accutally be on the show. Apollo is a man-whore like Zeus.**

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the airport in New York, where Ryan was greated by Crowley. "Oh my Apollo! You're still in America!" Ryan squeeled hugging her ex-lover.<br>"You know it," Crowley told her hugging her back and taking her bag from her. "Jordon, you wouldn't mind me taking your girl for a ride again?" Ryan laughed and slapped the black haired Scot. "Just kidding love. Though... Jordon, got yourself a screamer there."  
>"I shared a room with her Crowley, I'm fully aware she's a screamer, and very, <em>very<em> flexible," Jordon laughed at the Denver Lyr, who was on loan from England, or Scottland, not even Ryan was sure.  
>"Dudes! We don't need to know about our sister's sex life!" Danny and Beck yelled horrified, covering their ears.<br>"Sister? These two wouldn't happen to be the famous Jason and Colton you've told me so much about?" Crowley asked Ryan as they walked out of the airport.  
>Kody, being the ass he was, just <em>had<em> to say: "You had time to tell him about your messed up family? While you were fucking like rabbits?"  
>Beck and Danny pulled the hoodies on as they walked out of the airport. The other San Fransico Lyrs were freezing their asses off while the rest were perfectly fine in the cold weather.<br>"No, my dad's sons, Beck and Danny," Ryan explained. "The Mai have found their Uniter in San Fransico, and me being the Savior and all, they wanted me to help train her. So I live down there for the school year. I met Beck and Danny at the pack house. Jason and Colton are somewhere in New York; Bronx most likely. Don't know if they've turned yet."  
>Crowley nodded in understanding as all of the Farmington and San Fransico (along with Crowley) pilled into maybe 15ish taxis, some people managing to find their ways onto other Lyrs laps. Ryan was on Crowley's lap, Moose and Caleb were also in the back of their cab, and Gigantor and Nico were in the seats up front. She had managed to lose Jordon and her brothers while she managed to get a cab.<br>"Hello love," Crowley laughed as she squirmed in his lap. "So are you sleeping in my bed or Jordon's?"  
>Ryan rolled her eyes as the car moved forward towards the hotel that would be packed with nothing but Lyrs for the next two weeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan sprawled out on the bed she'd be sharing with Gabriel, the only one besides her brothers that didn't want to get in her pants while they were there. "Good thing your short," Ryan teesed her pack mate before standing up again and heading into the ajoining room Kyron, Jacob, Caleb, Gigantor, Trevor, and Jimmy were in. Across the hall was the room that Nathan, Connor, Moose, Matty, James, Kenize, and Lindsey staked claim to.<br>Jimmy and Caleb had the two beds closet to the door that attached their rooms, while Kyron and Gigantor were in front of the door to the hallway. Most of them were unpacked, so she went out into the hall, determined to find some food.  
>The hallway was nice, red walls, pictures of the Greek Gods and Goddes lined said walls. Ryan wouldn't mind living there, except she liked the pack house. She wasn't paying attention to who was coming up behind her, until he grabbed her arm. "Ryan we need to talk," Charile growled at her.<br>"No we don't, now let me go you ass," she hissed back at the brunette, yanking her arm, but failing to get out of his grip.  
>His eyes were red, not the normal brown he was born with. "We're talking about this <em>now<em>," he growled again, starting to drag her to his room.  
>"Let me go!" Ryan screamed, trying to pull herself out of his grip.<br>Thank Apollo she had a saving grace before she was in his room alone with him. "Hey, she said let her go," a black haired boy growled. He was donning a black beanie, a red hoodie, and black skinny jeans that were impaled like hell with safety pins. He had a snakebite piercing, along with his cartlage and his eyebrow being pierced multiple times, which were easy to see againt his dark skin.  
>"This is none of your business kid," Chralie growled at him.<br>"Whadda think Slit? Is this our business? Beautiful girl yelling at this creepy ass guy, who's dragging her towards a room, to let her go," another Navtice American came up behind the first, Slit. He was taller, dressed in a red beanie, a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. He was just as pierced as Slit.  
>"I dunno Riot," Slit replied looking at Ryan and Charlie. "We're not in the Bronx, though we're still in New York." The two looked at each other before throwing a punch at Charlie, that caused him to lose his balance and grip on Ryan's sore wrist. "Come on!"<br>Ryan raced after the two, who were sprinting down the hall to the stairs. She hopped up on the rail like Slit and Riot, jumping off three floors down then sprinting through the halls again. The two stopped at a royal blue door, Slir tensed as Riot racved to unlock it. The three headed into the room, sliding down the walls in the same mannor at the same time, panting heavily. "You ok chick?" Riot asked her. Ryan nodded her head slowly. "Who was that guy?"  
>"Pissed off ex," She replied. "Thanks Slit, Riot."<br>"Those aren't our real names, just our emo names/alilses," Slit told her. "I'm Colton and this is my older brother, Jason."  
>Ryan froze staring at Colton, wide eyed. "What's your last name?"<br>"Gallager," Jason told her. Ryan's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Really short but kinda nessicary**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, wake up!" A male voice, along with someone slapping her face. "Wake up!" Ryan blinked, blinded by the light. Above her stood Colton and Jason Gallager, her fullblooded brothers. "You ok?"<br>Ryan nodded sitting up on one of their beds. "Yeah, fine."  
>"What was that about?" Colton asked his older sister.<br>"My name's Hades, better know as Ryan Gallager," she told them.  
>Colton and Jason stared at Ryan. "Ry?" Jason asked in a small voice. She nodded and hugged her twin brother. "Damn Hades, you grew up."<br>She hugged Colton next. "Oh my Apollo you have to meet Danny and Beck," She told them.  
>"Who?"<br>"Our half brothers, from San Fransico," Ryan explained. "There are three but only two have turned. Tommy's our age Jason, just a month younger, Danny's a year younger, and Beck's two years younger than us."  
>"Dad's <em>other<em> family," Jason said the word other with so much disgust and hatred, it made Ryan flinch. Colton looked at his older brother with a look that was both one that said "Should we tell her?" and "You shouldn't be so damn hypocritical.". "I know Slit, I shouldn't judge them. You tell her."  
>"Tell me what?" Ryan asked looking at her two brothers.<br>"About Mom's new family, well her step-sons," Colton sighed looking at Jason. "Andrew and Avenged. Their Tony's sons." There was sadness in he voice when he said the name Tony. "Tony died about two months after him and mom got hitched. Jason was nine, I was seven. He was a Lyr like dad, only his girlfriend, Andy and Aven's mom, left him three months after Andy was born. Avenge is 18, Andy's your age. Both have turned, but their back home with mom. They're pretty cool. Tony was awesome, great dad."  
>"Well lucky you," Ryan said almost bitterly when she heard about how great her brothers had it after their mom and dad split. "I was left for dead until Jay found me." She turned her wrist towards her brothers.<br>Jason and Colton looked at it in disbelief. "Ry, if I had known..." Jason started, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just thought Dad took cusody of you."  
>"He did alright, and left my freak ass for dead," Ryan hissed, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later," she mumbled as she opened the door. "Ryan please, I can't lose you again," Jason plead, grabbing his twin's wrist. "Please don't leave." Ryan sighed turning back to him.<br>"Come on you two, come meet your older and younger brothers," She told them. Jason gave her a smile while a huge toothy grin spread across Colton's face. The three left Jason's and Colton's rooms, walking to the elevator and went up. Ryan prayed that Charlie wasn't going to pull his shit again.  
>Jason looked down the hall when the doors open. "Clear," he told the other two. Ryan dragged the two down to her room, opening and shutting the door.<br>"Oh thank Apollo your ok Ry," Jordon sighed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "We saw Charlie with a broken nose and you were no where to be found, I was scared to death." "I'm fine Jordon, Jason and Colton saved my hide," Ryan told him, slidding out of the death hug. "Beck, Danny, I want you two to meet your older and younger brothers, Jason and Colton Gallager." Everyone looked up at the three Gallagers standing in front of the doors. Beck and Danny looked at their half-siblings, grins spread on their faces.  
>"Finally found 'em Ry," Caleb laughed draping his arm around the Lyr as her brothers got to know each other. "But your still not happy. What's up?"<br>"Can we go in your room?" Ryan asked, her voice just barely breaking. Caleb nodded and the walked into the empty ajoing room.  
>"Now what's up?"<br>Ryan sighed, trying not to break down. "I'm going to lose all of them, Caleb. Jason and Colton at the end of the two weeks, Beck and Danny at the end of May. I'll be alone in Farmington again. Sure I'll have you guys, but I won't have my blood family. My brothers. It'll kill me."  
>Caleb nodded in understanding, wrapping his arms around the black haired girl as she broke down.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel so bad for Alek. I'll let Ryan kick Chole's ass! Then give Alek a joint or three. Also all the death added up to a great next chapter. And me settling into my confert zone just a little bit. And uh, wow that's POOOOOORRRRRR ALEK! I'll kill his brother, if they are infact brothers.**

* * *

><p>Crowley, Beck, Ryan, Matty, Nathan, and Gabriel found their way to the first pizza place they could find in New York. They were pigging out when Charlie walked in. Beck nodded behind Gabriel and Ryan, who glanced back then switched hoodies. "What's his bloody problem?" Crowley asked Ryan.<br>"A bastard who bloody cheated on me," Ryan told him, picking up a Scottish accent when she said bastard and an English one on bloody.  
>Crowley nodded as he took another slice of pizza. They looked at Beck to see if it was clear again. When Beck nodded, Gabriel and Ryan switched their hoodies back. "Well that was a mood killer," Matty said in between slices of pizza. Nathan and Gabriel nodded in agreement while Ryan slowly bit into her slice of pizza, the taste of bile coming up nearly making her lose her appitite.<br>"So what's been going on since I left?" Ryan asked Gabriel.  
>His eyes dropped. "Cory, um, was cheated on, right after you left. It wasn't pretty when he found out about it. The guy, he got his ass kicked, and Ben's still a little torn up about the whole thing," He whispered, anger in his voice. The slice of pizza Ryan was once eatting was now in pieces on the table. That bitch was going to pay.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan grabbed her phone, dialing Alek's number. "How's New York?" He asked her.<br>"I'm fine, I've called, are you fucking happy?" She hissed accidently. The Lyr wasn't pissed at him, she just was _so_ fucking pissed about what happened to her friend.  
>"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked.<br>"Nothing, just pissed off at someone from Farmington," She told him, trying to sound calm. "I'll talk to you tomorrow I need to call somebody."  
>"Bye," Alek replied before she hung up.<br>Ryan stared up at the cealing of her hotel room, which all routes in were locked tight. She had one Five Finger Death Punch song on repeat since she had gotten back (which would probably been a better song for Cory when he found out about Shelia and Devon.)

_Fade out like a photograph  
>Just a memory to forget<br>You burn black like a cigarette  
>I'll discard you when I'm done<br>You break down when you need the rest  
>What a selfish way to drown<br>Then lay down with the thief you met  
>And enjoy the pride you've won<em>

_So let loose those tears darling  
>Cause I'll turn my back<br>So tell me the story  
>How you lose this all I'm guessing<br>But don't tell me you're sorry  
>I am through with it all and I won't be back again<em>

_I'm burnt out on your etiquette  
>How you caponize the son<br>Then lay down with another one  
>As you canonize yourself<em>

_So let loose those tears darling  
>Cause I'll turn my back<br>So tell me the story  
>How you lose this all I'm guessing<br>But don't tell me you're sorry  
>I am through with it all and I won't be back again<em>

_You're breaking all the rules and killing  
>All my self esteem that's left<br>You take me for a fool  
>You're killing all my self esteem that's left<em>

_So let loose those tears darling  
>Cause I'll turn my back<br>So tell me the story  
>How you lose this all I'm guessing<br>But don't tell me you're sorry  
>I am through with it all and I won't be back again<em>

Ryan shakily dialed Cory's number, not knowing what he was going to say about it. To him. The friend she hadn't talked to in years. She missed the bari player, but for some reason just never talked to him after he started dating the bitch who hurt him.  
>The phone stopped ringing after a second and she could her music playing. "Hey," she whispered.<br>"Hey?" Cory asked, unsure of who it was.  
>"So, what's up Core?" Ryan asked, hearing a voice she wanted to hear for a long, long time.<br>"Rya, I was wondering when you were gonna call," her once best friend's voice came through the phone.  
>A small smile spread across her face when she heard his voice, how happy he was. "I heard about Shelia, well Gabe told me, and I kinda thought I should call, talk to you in some way. I'm sorry."<br>"It's ok, Rya," Cory told her. "Shoulda listened to you when you told me that she was a whore."  
>Ryan sighed, wishing she had beat the skank more when she had the chance. At the moment she really wished she could just hug the football player she was currently talking to. "How about I come out there during Spring Break? We can hang out like we use to, and maybe play Buck Buck with the guys. You seemed to enjoy trying to murder us like that."<br>He laughed, "I'd love that Rya, I should let you go, Nico already called and told me about you finding your brothers, and the first meeting being tonight."  
>"I'll talk to you later tonight," Ryan told him before they both hung up. She sighed and grabbed her Tapout t-shirt, pulling her tanktop then replacing it with the t-shirt.<br>"Don't forget the eyeliner" Kody laughed as he walked into the room. Ryan rolled her eyes before grabbing the black liquid eyeliner out of her bag and rushing into the bathroom to put it on. "So think they're gonna make you transform tonight?"  
>"Think so," Ryan replied as she lined her eyes with the thick black liner. "You'll love it, and be so jealous. I'm scrawny, but yet I'm an honest to Hades <em>Dire<em> wolf, I'm as frigging tall as you at the shoulder."  
>She headed back out, slipping the shorts on then pigging backing on him. "Nico, Moose, Jimmy, and your bros already there. So as tall as me at the <em>shoulder<em>? Damn Ryan," Kody laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
>"That's why I'm glad I'm the Savior Gigantor," She laughed as they walked down the stares. "Why is Charlie here? Michael knows..."<br>"No clue why he chose Charlie. I mean, you've offically been reunited with your brothers, so couldn't be so bad," He told her. That's when all hell broke loose.


	18. Chapter 18

The scream hit Ryan's ears first, then Kody's. She jumped off his back, then over the railing jumping down the levels. She could hear Kody grunting as he did the same thing. It was a female scream, nice loud and high pitched, so it was likely that every Lyr heard it.  
>There were girls and guys currently running down the stairs as Ryan and Kody climbed over the railing on the first floor. The hall was even more crowded, with Lyrs in their human and wolf forms. That didn't stop Ryan from pushing past them at inhuman speeds.<br>The sound had come from a 11 year old African-American girl, whose's blue-gray eyes had streaks of tears trailing down her face and her hands covered in the blood of a 14 year old Native American boy who was eerily similar to...  
>"Colton!" Jason yelled as he ran over to his little brother. Ryan's legs wouldn't carry her forward as she stared at her injured brother. It took the tears streaming down Jason's face for her to regester needing to walk forward.<br>She fell down on her knees, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "Please tell me he's going to be ok," Ryan whispered to her twin, not being able to lose her little brother again. Her eyes caught the long expanse of brusies along her little brother's torso, some faded, others looked black against his skin. There was no way she was going to let thus go but at the moment he was bleeding out of a huge gash in his side. His shirt had stopped most of the bleeding.  
>"Tore some stiches," Colton laughed weakly, making Jason and Ryan laugh through the tears. "Sorry to cause a panic, know it was a big deal of introducting the family of the Sauveur."<br>"It's ok Slit," Ryan told her brother. "Didn't want to make a big deal out of who I was anyways. Just be ok or I'll kill you myself. Got it?" Colton nodded and laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ryan and Jason sat in the room Colton and Jason currently shared. Thankfully Colton had been right and it was just torn stitches, but it didn't explain the brusies, or how he even got the gash in the first place. "Yeah, he's ok just tore some stitches. Avenged you don't need to... I swear he's... no one's... you really don't... fine but can you wait a few hours? He's probably gonna be out until around eight tomorrow morning... yeah I'm still pretty shook up, but... ok see ya then." Jason hung up his phone and sighed looking at his sister. "You're gonna get to meet Avenged and Andy tomorrow morning."<br>Ryan nodded, then stared at her brother comtemplating on how she was going to approch this situation. So she did what any conserned sister would. "Jason, take off your shirt," she barked at him. Yep totally non-creeper like at all, right?  
>He was caught off guard. "What?"<br>"You heard me Jason, take off your shirt."  
>Ryan could feel the nervousness rolling off him, see the utter fear, but that didn't stop him from fighting her. "No."<br>"Jason, don't make me do it myself," Ryan growled at him, standing up then walking over to him.  
>"Leave me alone!" Jason growled as she reached for his shirt. The two started to wrestel on the floor. In the end though Ryan pinned Jason under her. "Ryan no, no!" Ryan pinned his hands down with her feet, lifting his t-shirt up with her hands.<br>She was shocked to see how much worse Jason looked than Colton. "What the hell Jason! Whose responsable for this! And I swear to Apollo if you say their from a fight I will strangle you!" Jason's eye flickered in fear and Ryan had a feeling she knew who did it. "Mom's abusing you and Colton isn't she. I'm guessing Avenged and Andy too," She asked. Jason didn't say anything, which made Ryan _know_ the answer. "Stay here."  
>Ryan stood up and walked to the door, but not before Jason grabbed her arm. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. Ryan didn't reply as she yanked out of his grip and sprinted from the room, and out into the cold New York night.<p> 


	19. Author's Note: Good-bye and I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
